


關於孩子們的教育問題

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次被孩子們打斷了兩次的啪啪啪。<br/>當然，這決不是孩子們的錯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	關於孩子們的教育問題

**Author's Note:**

> 和腸哥的接龍產物。

小貓維羅妮卡今年四歲，她覺得自己發現了不得了的事情。  
距離她喝了睡前牛奶爬上小床躺好已經很久了，但是在差一點睡著的時候她聽到了奇怪的聲音。  
隱隱約約像是從門外，又像是從牆壁裡傳來的，像有誰在哭。  
並不是持續的聲音，而是斷斷續續，有一下沒一下的，經過牆壁的阻隔聽得更不清楚了。  
她翻身起床爬到上鋪推醒了她的哥哥，“你聽到了嗎？”  
小熊雅尼克已經睡得迷迷糊糊了，妹妹推了他好幾下他才醒過來：“什麼？”  
“好像有人在哭，你沒聽見？”  
“沒有，我睡著了！”  
“你沒聽到嗎？有人在哭，”小貓害怕地抓著他的袖子，“聽起來像爹地的聲音。”  
“你一定是聽錯了，”雅尼克雖然很睏，但還是像個哥哥一樣摸了摸她的腦袋，“爹地怎麼會哭？”  
維羅妮卡不放心，堅持要過去看看，於是抱著洋娃娃（←壯膽用）到隔壁房間去敲門，“爹地，你在哭嗎？”  
門裡傳來他的父親的聲音：“沒有，大概是風聲，你回去睡吧寶貝。”  
“好的爹地，晚安。”聽到父親否認之後，小姑娘不疑有他，回自己的房間去了。

主臥裡，兩位父親正在大床上非常不得體地糾纏在一起。“輕一點……”克拉默可憐兮兮地用尾巴卷住諾伊爾的手臂。後者無賴地小幅度動著，“輕點你也哭呀。”  
“沒有……”貓可憐唧唧地抽泣起來。諾伊爾故意放得很慢，整根抽出來又緩緩地頂進去，還故意慢慢地用頂端蹭他的敏感點。  
“你太壞了。”克拉默發著抖，用力咬著嘴唇不哭出聲來，尾巴上的毛也都炸起來了。諾伊爾還揉起了他的尾巴根，他撐不住了咬住被角啜泣起來，喘著氣的間隙微不可聞地說：“……你故意的。”  
熊用表情默認了這項指控，趴在床上的大貓氣得緊緊地含住他，用力縮緊體內刺激他，他倒吸一口氣，按住對方的腰用力進出起來。  
克拉默把臉埋在被子裏小聲抽泣著，尾巴也在發抖，諾伊爾輕然而穩地掌摑在他臀部上時忍不住呻吟了起來。  
諾伊爾俯下身來舔他的耳朵，“剛才還這麼凶，嗯？”“禽獸。”他帶著哭腔說道。  
禽獸抓住他的尾巴尖在他被撐開的穴口磨蹭，“我本來就是禽獸呀。”  
貓哭得斷斷續續的，禽獸流氓壞種地胡亂罵了一通，但是被熊把身子翻過來的時候還是乖乖的張開腿掛在熊腰上，湊過來親他的大熊順勢往下舔著他的鎖骨和乳尖，用力吮了一口，還用牙齒磨蹭。他踢了熊一腳，“不可以這樣。”  
“這也不可以那也不可以，這個總可以吧？”熊按住他的腰用力抽插起來。  
大貓的呻吟很快被他含在了嘴裡，一邊用力地把他操得帶出咕嘰咕嘰的水聲一邊把他吻得哭不出來了。

小熊雅尼克今年六歲，他不得不承認他的小妹妹某些時候的感官十分靈敏。  
他也聽到了剛才他的妹妹所說的哭聲，還帶了些別的聲音，他也說不清是什麼。雖然妹妹已經出去問過父親，並且帶著“爹地說只是風聲”的消息回來，他還是決定出去看看。  
走廊上安靜得很，只開著壁燈，還有他和妹妹的臥室裡的小夜燈的光亮。他聽到的聲音更清晰了一些，是從隔壁房間中傳出來的。

諾伊爾再次聽見敲門聲，不禁頭疼起來。他停住動作，安撫地吻了一下克拉默的額頭又被對方嫌棄地推開。（字面意義上的那個）熊孩子敲了三下門，“爹地，你在哭嗎？”  
大貓不說話，眼淚汪汪地瞪著諾伊爾。熊嘿嘿笑著說沒有啊，爹地和爸比在看電影，你快回去睡吧。  
雅尼克應了一聲，又走回去關上了臥室的門。  
“成人電影。”克拉默忽然小聲地說，聲音裡還帶著哭腔，卻被自己的話逗到了一樣笑了起來，抖著耳朵。  
“還這麼有力氣那就繼續。”諾伊爾壓低聲音貼在他耳邊說道。——他害怕再把孩子們引過來了。  
克拉默還沒反應過來，就被很用力地幹得哭不出聲了，只能可憐兮兮地咬著被角啜泣，到快要高潮的時候諾伊爾加快速度抽插，貼著他的耳朵說再給我生個孩子吧。  
他搖著頭，還沒來得及說照顧不過來，就射在了自己和對方的小腹間。熊湊過去舔他嘴角的時候也射在裡面，“你又不戴套！”克拉默憤恨地咬了他一口。  
他嘿嘿地傻笑說忘了。又狗腿地抱著對方去清理。大貓蜷在他懷裡氣哼哼地不理他，他就親著克拉默的耳朵說：“這麼不願意的話那就不清理了，生小貓。”  
克拉默瞪了他一眼，自己伸手去清理。諾伊爾也把手指伸了進去。  
“老實點。”克拉默說。  
熊一邊應著好的沒問題一邊有意無意地按他的內壁，然後就被踹了一腳，“再不老實就出去。”  
結果大熊反而又一次“進來”了。大貓又被幹得哭唧唧的，被清理好抱回床上時一翻身睡到床邊上真的不理他了。  
對方從後面抱住他拉到床中間，親了親他的後頸，“快睡吧寶貝。”  
他扭著身子甩掉諾伊爾之後蜷起來，尾巴都收到自己身前不讓對方碰。  
今晚格外纏人的熊又湊過來：“我的晚安吻呢？”  
“沒了。”克拉默說完伸手關了床頭燈。

第二天的早餐時間，孩子們發現他們的爹地坐在了離爸比最遠的地方，並且拒絕對方為自己加湯或者果汁。  
“一定是爸比選的電影太不好看了，所以爹地才這麼生氣。”雅尼克這樣對維羅妮卡說道。  
維羅妮卡今天也覺得自己的哥哥十分聰明。


End file.
